Rainbow Dash
Es una pony muy veloz que vive en las nubes y representa el elemento de la Lealtad. Personalidad Lealtad Rainbow Dash es una pegaso que a menudo presume de sus grandes talentos y logros. Sin embargo, también es una amiga bastante leal. Ella es muy competitiva a menudo se la ve participando en concursos. Es un poco holgazana, a menudo se le ve tomando una siesta o practicando acrobacias en el aire. Rainbow Dash es muy talentosa cuando se trata de acrobacias aéreas, posee muchos trucos ya que practica día a día para algún dia ser parte de Los Wonderbolts, un grupo de pegasos acróbatas que ella admira. Ella también trata de ayudar a los demás como lo hace con la pequeña Apple Bloom a conseguir su cutie mark. thumb|left|188px|El Sonic RainboomA pesar de que se vea muy confiada, ella tiene temor de llegar al fracaso. Cuando Rainbow Dash juega con Applejack a lanzar herraduras se molesta mucho cuando pierde a pesar de ser tan solo un simple juego. Más tarde, durante el Concurso del Pony de Hierro, recurrió a las trampas, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de perder usando sus alas. En Sonic Rainboom, al principio estaba presumiendo y que el concurso sería pan comido, pero pronto se reveló que estaba absolutamente aterrorizada por miedo a hacer el ridículo frente a la princesa Celestia y los Wonderbolts, casi hasta el punto de entrar en la locura ya que no había podido realizar el Sonic Rainboom en ninguna de sus prácticas.thumb|314px|Rainbow Dash cuando era pequeña.thumb|310px|Desde que era pequeña Rainbow Dash amaba las carreras También se ve que es buena para hacer travesuras cuando ella sale con Pinkie Pie a jugarle bromas a los ponies de Ponyville. Habilidades Se puede demostrar que Rainbow Dash es una gran voladora, siendo ágil y rápida en el aire. Ella puede quitar las nubes de los cielos de Ponyville "en diez segundos". También dedica mucho tiempo a perfeccionar sus movimientos posee muchos movimientos, pero el truco aéreo más destacado de Rainbow Dash es el Sonic Rainboom el cual ha logrado solo dos veces (la primera fue cuando ella era solo una pequeña potranca) que consiste en volar en picada y alcanzar tal velocidad que se logra hacer una explosión sónica con los colores del arcoiris. Historia Cuando Rainbow Dash era pequeña, estudiaba vuelo en la escuela de jovenes voladores. En el episodio Cutie Mark Chronicles, Rainbow Dash es retada por dos pegasos a una carrera para defender a Fluttershy a la cual molestaban porque era una pésima voladora. Durante la carrera se dió cuenta de que sentir la velocidad y la adrenalina no era todo lo que ella quería, si no que también deseaba ganar. Eso causó que volara en picada tan rápido que rompió la barrera del sonido causando una explosión sonica: El legendario Sonic rainboom. thumb|left|Rainbow Dash y el Elemento de la LealtadDespués de eso Rainbow Dash tuvo la obligación de encargase de despejar los cielos como casi todos los pegasos, pero ella prefería olgazanear. Un día de esos fue donde conoció a Twilight Sparkle accidentalmente, se estrelló con ella. Más tarde al aparecer Nightmare Moon, ella junto con Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Applejack van al Bosque Everfree a buscar los elementos de la armonía. En uno de los muchos obstáculos de Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash se vió manipulada con una copia oscura de los Wonderbolts: Los Shadowbolts. Pero ella prefirio desistir de pertenecer a su grupo ya que nunca abandonaría a sus amigas, ni siquiera por su más grande sueño. Por eso más tarde se descubre que ella representa a el elemento de la lealtad. Sonic rainboom tomado de cada segundo 1r.png 256.png 3thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png 5.png 4pppp.png 6.png 80.png 8.png 9.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png arcoiris sonico.png 16.png 17.png 1343.png blanco.png|Se hace todo blanco luego de romper la barrera segundo 18.png segundo 19.png segundo 20.png segundo 21.png segundo 22.png segundo 23.png segundo 24.png segundo 15.png segundo 27.png segundo 28.png segundo 29.png segundo 30.png segundo 31.png Desarollo Esta basada en Firely de la G1 Y 2. En la G3 su personalidad es muy diferente a la actual, era una pony terrestre menos ruda y más amable. En la imagen de la derecha se puede observar que su cutie mark iban a ser 2 truenos azules, el diseño fue totalmente modificado por Hasbro. Relaciones * Pinkie Pie: Rainbow se lleva muy bien con Pinkie Pie, aunque primeramente le pareciá molesta. Actualmente salen a hacer bromas a ponis y Rainbow al igual que sus otras amigas va a cada fiesta que hace Pinkie Pie. *'Applejack: '''Rainbow y Applejack tienen una muy buena relación, pero como ambas son algo competitivas y siempre quieren ganar, varias veces se han peleado, pero se reconcilian facilmente. *'Rarity: Rainbow no tiene mucho contacto con Rarity , ya que sus interes son completamente distintos. Además Rainbow piensa que probarse ropa y maquillarse es bastante aburrido. A pesar de todo no han tenido problemas grandes. *Fluttershy: Fluttershy y Rainbow se llevan bien, pero la gran timidéz de Fluttershy llega a molestar a Rainbow a veces. Como Fluttershy es un pegaso también, en Sonic Rainboom le pide que la ayude con las porras, pero como ella habla bastante bajo, las porras eran casi inaudibles, lo que hizo que Rainbow se pusiera aún más nerviosa para la competencia. *Twilight Sparkle: '''Rainbow no ha tenido problamas con Twilight, se llevan bien, pero en el primer episodio de la segunda temporada Rainbow se vuelve desleal y huye volando a toda velocidad, por lo que Twilight tuvo que tomar medidas para atraparla y volverla a la normalidad Galería 350px|link=Rainbow Dash/Galería Mini Galería E de la armonia.png|A la izquierda con el elemento de la lealtad Arcoiei.png|Un icono de ella Sonic rainboom in the wedding.png Sonic rainboom 2.png|La Rain-plosión Sónica en la boda Celestia wound.png|Estoy en la boda ayudo a la princesa Rainbow clone.png|Quien será la real Rainbows clones.png|Muchos más clones Rainbow Dash contando alos pegasos.png Gracias.png Cramel en la discución.png Rainbow haciendo un arcoirias.png Hueracán.png 50px-AiP CM Rainbowdash.svg.png Rainbow dash filly by blackm3sh-d3d2yhk.png La ala de rainbow.jpg 202px-Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png 201px-Rainbow Dasdh Singing Her Heart Out.png 201px-Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png 201px-Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png 203px-Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Rainbow con su eleme.jpg 180px-592px-Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Rainbow Dash Owloysius 1 S2E7.png Rainbow atrapada en la avalancha que ella causo.png Your Neighborhood Rainbow Dash.png 150px-Rainbow Dash opening theme.png 250px-Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png 201px-Rainbow Dash Earth ponies are numbskulls! S2E11 .png 201px-Rainbowsnow.png 208px-FluttershyRainbowDashS2E11.PNG 201px-Rainbow Dash V.S. Dark Cloud S2E11.PNG 201px-Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png 201px-Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png 201px-Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG 201px-Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png 201px-SfS9 Rainbow Dash's Dress sketch.png|El vestido de Gala 201px-Rainbow Crash.png 201px-Rainbow Crash 2.png Rainbow.png 202px-Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png 202px-Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S1E05.png 207px-Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow dash 105.png 204px-Rainbow Dash Frown.png 167px-Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png 201px-Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png 201px-Rainbow Dash 9.png Applejack y rainbow.png 201px-Rainbow Dash reading under the bed S2E16.png 201px-Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png 195px-S2E16NinjaRainbow3.png 201px-Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png 201px-Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png 201px-Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 1343.png 14.png 16.png 17.png 1r.png Segundo 15.png Segundo 18.png Segundo 19.png Segundo 20.png Segundo 21.png Segundo 28.png Segundo 29.png Segundo 30.png Segundo 31.png Curiosidades La voz de los promocionales de Rainbow Dash, era la de Maggie Vera, la cual es la voz de Fluttershy. Referencias Categoría:personajes Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Imagenes Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Ponys Categoría:Ponys pegasos Categoría:Ponys terrestres Categoría:Residentes de Equestria Categoría:Residentes de Ponyville Categoría:Personajes Principales